Ally's Lullaby
by R5loverR5
Summary: Ally has been worn out working in Sonic Boom constantly for a week now. She hasn't had any sleep for the past few days either. But when Austin stays with her at Sonic Boom until she catch's up with her sleep, but feelings are appearing. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was having technical problems. This is a new story that came to me when I was listening to "Bella's Lullaby", on youtube. It is a very pretty melody played on piano.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Austin and Ally, and the story is based on "Bella's Lullaby". **

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was sitting behind the counter of Sonic Boom, when there has been absolutly nothing going on for a while. It's been the same practical thing for the past week. I was just about to sink my head into my arms on the counter when Austin, Dez, and Trish come bursting through the door. There all arguing over where Austin's next gig is going to be. I grab an air horn from under the counter. The horn goes off leaving nothing but silence. "Guys, I'm really tired!", I yell. "Shut down the shop, and go upstairs and sleep"sais Austin. "I can't just shut down!" "I'll watch the store!",sais Dez. "Right, I'll shut down", I say franticly. "Ally, I think me and Dez are gonna head home.", sais Trish. They walk out and lock the door behind them. I then turn out the lights and head upstairs with Austin behind me. "Austin, you don't have to stay here with me." "Yeah I do, I can protect you",sais Austin while flexing his muscles at me. I playfuly hit his chest. He tackles me onto the couch. "Austin, Austin, I'm trying to sleep, but now I can't because I'm hyper. Thanks alot." He sighs, walks to the piano and starts playing the most beutiufl melody.

**A/N: (GO ON YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP BELLAS LULLABY IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT HE'S PLAYING, I DON'T OWN IT!)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

Once I ended the melody on a soft note, I glanced over to Ally who had been snuggled up into the couch. I laugh at how she is curled up into a ball. *Ya know, Ally is kinda cute when she's sleeping*, I think to myself. Then I scold myself for thinking about my bestfriend/partner like that. I constantly repeat in my head, *Were just friends!* I grab a blanket and cover her up. I start to think of the melody I just played. "Ally's Lullaby", I whisper to myself. I mentally play the melody over and over again in my head. Now that I think of it, I'm getting kind of sleepy to. I sit down next to the couch where Ally had been sleeping. I grabbed my jacket and made a pillow out of it. When I closed my eyes, I was out like a light.

A FEW HOURS LATER

**ALLY'S P.O.V**

I tiredly awaken my eyes that have been shut for a few hours. It sure does feel good to have gotten some sleep. I look down and see Austin curled into a ball snuggling with his jacket. *If only I was his jacket!* I mentally slap myself for saying that. I shake my head in disbeleif because of what I just said. I take another look down at the sleeping Austin and smile. I'm not gonna lie, "He is cute!" *OMG DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!* Austin tiredly opened his eyes and said,"Whose cute?" I say, "Ummmm...no one!" Go back to sleep Austin." He just stands up and gives me a blank look. "Ally, you like some one!" "No I do not!", I yell. He sits down on the couch next to me. I try to get up and run to the piano bench but he pulls me into a strong grip around my waist. "Ally, if you dont tell me the truth then your not getting up", he sais with a victorious smile on his face. After me constantly trying to wiggle out of his grip I sigh and say, "Truth is..."

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys..I'm trying to work on multiple stories at the moment. But I promise now that there should be no more technical problems, but then again I don't own anything! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HAHA I'm back yet again with another chapter of Ally's Lullaby! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally...sadly lol :D**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Truth is...GEORGE CLOONEY!", I say. I hurry up and wiggle out of Austin's grip while he's in shock from all my randomness. I ran to the piano bench. He got up and lauged, "Why did you just say George Clooney?" "Ummm...he's my inspirtation for our next song, pretty awsome huh?" *Wow that was dumb!*, I think to myself. Austin almost caught me, I had better be more careful on what spills out of my mouth. He's my best friend, music partner, brother, and from what I'd hoped...more. Every time I'm around him I get so nervous. His hair, his smell, his voice..everything! Austin looked at me up and down and said, "I'll figure out, you're hiding something and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." He slowly backed out of the room. Gosh he could be so nosey sometimes.

**LATER THAT DAY- SONIC BOOM**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was roming around Sonic Boom when I saw Ally was busy as usual. I didn't want to bother her so I went walking around the store. A girl ran up to me about Ally's size, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and she yelled,"O.M.G! You're Austin Moon, The Austin Moon!" "Why, yes I am", I said winking my eye. She locked arms with me and giggled. Besides Ally's probably going to be busy for the next couple hours, so I miswell blow some time with this chick. I walk over to Ally with the blonde chick locked in my arms still. "Hey Ally, I'll be back in a while", I said while Ally was scanning the girl up and down with a disgusted look. *Ally looks mad!*, I thought to myself. Ally said, "Be back soon so we can practice, because we may have to pull an all nighter." I nodded to Ally and walked out the door.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I'm kind of jelous that Austin's out with another girl. But I have to remember were just friends, best friends.I start to write in my book,

"I don't know why lately but I've been kind of hung up on Austin lately meaning I think I like him. But yet again need I remind myself were just friends. If he ever found out though it could jeprodize our whole friendship. Yet again it's killing me not knowing if he feels the same way."

~Ally Dawson

After I finished writing in my book, I took it upstairs, sat it down and left to the foodcourt to hopefuly find Trish. As I was on my way out to lock up the store, Austin passed me heading up to the practice room. "Hey, Ally I'm going upstairs to get to sleep, the chick blew me off." I was so releaved. I just nodded my head and said, "Okay, I'll be back in half and hour to start practicing so be up then and remember, don't leave the store unlocked!" He threw his hands up in defence and giggled,"Okay!" I smiled and left.

**Austin's P.O.V**

As I shut the door to the practice room behind me I noticed Ally's book sitting on the piano. It urged me so bad to read what was in it, but need I remind myself how many times she told me not to touch her book, aww she's so cute when she does that. I had to cave in and I couldn't beleive what I just read...

**A/N: HAHA another cliffy! I'm happy I could update though! If I get more than a couple reveiws this time then the next chapter will be much longer I promise! PEACE OUT! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the cliffy from the past 2 chapters! I'm just having so much fun writing these stories..and I have also been some good feedback. Also please keep reviewing. It means so much!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING..SADLY :D lol on with the story!**

**Austin's P.O.V**

*OMG ALLY IS CRUSHING ON ME..HOW COULD I BE SO OBLIVIOUS!* I start nervously pacing the practice room floor. I start to scratch the back of my neck while thinking how I was going to tell Ally how I feel. See, ever since that whole insidant happened with me turning orange, Ally has really grew on me. But I remember how I said, "I don't want to jeprodize our friendship!" Now I'm a little taken back on what I said. What if she still has a crush on Dallas? Maybe I should see by spying on her. After all she did say she was headed to the mall, right?

I walk downstairs and lock Sonic Boom up behind me. I soon arrived at Miami Center Mall, where none the less I seen Ally sitting with Trish. I ran to a nearby bush and wiggled my way in to fit with the leaves. I felt really bad for spying on her like this. I seen her then turn around and give a really flirt look to Dallas with a hair twirl and a giggle. *WHY IS SHE SO CUTE!*, I thought jelously. I then saw Dallas walk over to Ally. Trish walked away to give them privacy, "Notice anything!", yells Trish from behind me. "Why are you hiding in the bush Austin?", asked Trish. "Ohh...ya know just...being green.", I said nervously. But Trish knew when we were all lying. She gave me a real unconfortable look. Then I cracked, "Fine, I'm spying on Ally!" Trish eyes opened wider than her mouth. "OHHH...I'M TELLING ALLY!", yelled Trish. "Trish...noo...See I read her diary and seen that she likes me but doesn't want to ruin anything, so I got to find away to tell her how I feel!" "OHHH..NOW I GOT TWO THINGS TO TELL HER!" I gave Trish my world famous puppy dog eyes, and she caved in. "FINE!, But you owe me Moon!" I nodded and smiled.

Trish and I peeked our heads out of the bush to see what Ally was doing. Just as we could turn our heads there was Ally standing with her hands on her hips while tapping her foot on the ground. She knows we're up to something. "Guys, is there anything you want to explain to me?", asked Ally. "Yeah..were...going green!", me and Trish both say simotaniosly. Ally just smiles as if she's creeped out and says, "Okaaay...so Austin I thought you were going to sleep?", said Ally. I nod my head no. She then asks, "Well...Austin if you're not busy at the moment...how bout we head back to Sonic Boom. We got to pull another all nighter?" I nod my head and give Trish the "what do I do now" look. She just shrugs her shoulders.

**BACK AT SONIC BOOM IN THE PRACTICE ROOM..ONLY AUSTIN AND ALLY.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Austin, you know we only got a week till the Miami New Comer Fest, and I have no ideas for a song. I'm tired, haven't had a shower today at all, haven't been paying attention at work."-before I could even finish my sentence he cut me off by saying, "Go to sleep, we can have a week remember." I then said, "Well, then how bout we head home?", I said tiredly. He said, "Well, how about we just stay here. There's no sence and leaving were already here and we don't have a ride home." I just nodded and took his word for it. I was about to say something, but before I could it started pouring the rain outside with a bunch of lighting and thunder...BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! I jumped and gasped. Austin giggled at how silly I was being. I said in an innocent tone, "I'm scared...don't make fun of me!" He smiled and gave me hug, "Don't worry, I got ya." I smiled into his shirt. *HE SMELLS SO GOOD!*, I then smiled again due to my lingering thoughts.

Austin went to the closet and grabbed a blanket and spread it out on the floor, followed by some pillows, and more blankets. It looked as if we were going to be sleeping next to each other. "Ummm...where am I going to sleep Austin?" He layed down on the ground and pointed next to him. I blushed so bad, that I could tell my cheeks were noticible. I layed down next to Austin. He said, "Night Ally." I smiled and hugged him goodnight. We then both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**2 HOURS INTO THE NIGHT**

**STILL ALLY'S P.O.V**

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! Thunder and lighting filled the room causing me to bump into Austin while I scrame. Austin rubbed his eyes and sat up and looked at me and said, "Remember, I'm here." I was still shivering because I was both scared and cold. Austin held out his arms for me to snuggle with him. It felt weired but good. We both layed back down as he put his arms around me while my face was on his chest. I felt so protected with him. But I still couldn't sleep. "Austin, I can't sleep." "Neither can I", he said,

"Austin...tell me why you were really hiding in the bushes today.", I asked softly still laying on his chest. "Ally...if you want the truth...I was spying on you!" My eyes widened as I said, "What?" "I need to know..do you like me or not", he said in a frustraded tone. "Yeah, Yeah I do Austin." "But not in a friendly way..I...I mean like more.", he asked hesitently. I looked up at him and nodded. We both began to get nervous.

He looked down at me and said, "If so...will you go out with me?" I said, "I'd like that." He then kissed my lips delicatly and softly. He smiled into the kiss. I then put my head back down into his chest. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! Thunder had struck again. Austin then began to hum the melody he played the other day on the piano into my ear. I then drifted off into the most amazing sleep I have ever had.

**A/N: Well thats all for this chapter! Until then..tell me how I did...I tried not to give you all another cliff hanger..those are really getting on my nerves...Anyways, Please review and Peace out! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's Lullaby**

**A/N: WOOOOO! CHAPTER 4 ALREADY! I AM IN LUV WITH THIS STORY! I REALLY ENJOY READING YOUR REVEIWS..PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID! OKAY FROM NOW ON BEFORE EVERY CHAPTER I WILL HAVE A DAILY QUESTION.. **

**HERE IT IS: HOW WOULD YOU LIKE AUSTIN AND ALLY TO GET TOGETHER..AND WHO DO YOU WANT TO CONFESS THEIR FEELINGS FIRST?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WHATS SO EVER! I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING..ON WITH THE STORY SO I CAN SHUT UP NOW! ;P**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning seeing that I was completly alone on the floor. Austin must have went downstairs to open up. I got up and threw my hair up into a messy bun and headed downstairs. The shop still hasn't been opened so I wonder where Austin must have lingered off to. I clean up the practice room and head downstairs to prepare for yet another busy day at Sonic Boom. I flipped the closed sign to open and people rushed through the doors. It was our annual 2 for 1 sale. It was always very exhausting to deal with people screaming over your head all day. One guy was yelling, "OUCH, OUCH THESE PRICES ARE GREAT!" I was starting to get a head ache and it's only a half an hour into the day. Austin then comes in. "Umm...hey Austin.", I say nervously. He nods. "Where did you go this morning?", I asked hesitantly. He sais, "I had to go home and change." I just said okay. Austin leaps onto the counter next to me. I throw my head into my hands and groan, "Today is horrible!" He pats my back. "So...about..last night.", he inocently. "We'll talk about it later."I say in a frustraded tone. He puts his hands up in defence and walks away. I notice from a distance that he is talking to another blonde, wait it's the same one who blew him off a couple days ago! She's begining to giggle. I start to get jelous. She feels Austin's muscles and I've had enough. I walk over to them and say,"Austin..look at me." I wrap my hands around Austins neck and stand on my tippy toes to give him a deep kiss. He puts his hands on my waist. I release after a few seconds. His eyes are wide open.I bite my bottom lip and the girl says, "Eh hem..yeah see we were kinda talking.", she sais in an irretated tone. I look at her and say, "Oh, I'm sorry go on and continue." I walk away and laugh. I glance back at the girl who looks extremly jeloud and Austin still in shock but in a good way. She tries to give his a kiss on the cheek but he flinches away. She gives me a dirty walks away and over back to me. She follow like a baby duck. I gaze into Austin's eyes biting my bottom lip about to kiss him again. She interups us by slamming a pair of drum sticks down on the counter and says demandingly,"SCAN IT AND WRAP IT!" I scanned it and put it in a brown paper bag and said, "Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom" Don't come back I whisper angrily to myself. She must have heard me because she just shot me another dirty look and winks at Austin. Austin blushes.

"Ally..umm..what was that for!",sais Austin. "I can explain.", I say nervously. He gives me a devious look. "You were jelous..THE Ally Dawson was jelous!",he sais mockingly. "Pfft...whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" He looks at me up and down and begins to tickle me. I yell like a little girl, "AUSTIN STOP, WE HAVE CUSTOMERS!" Everyone stops to stare at us. He releases me and runs upstairs,"You'll pay for this one Ally!", he sais playfuly.

**CLOSING TIME AT SONIC BOOM- UPSTAIRS WITH AUSTIN AND ALLY**

**AUSTIN'S P.O.V**

I heard Ally walking upstairs, I grabbed some prostetic blood from Dez's makeup kit. I make it look as if i had a bloody nose. Ally walks in and yells, "WHAT HAPPENED!" I just sat there pretending to be in pain. I didn't say a word. "AUSTIN, TELL ME HOW THIS HAPPENED!" I look away pretending to be sad. She cries...did I go to far. "Ally..I'm just pretending look it's fake!" She hits me playfuly saying, "I know...It was funnny!" I tackle her onto the piano bench tickling her. I accidently got some fake blood on her cardigan. I say I'm so sorry. I hand her my jacket. She nods and takes it. "What now..?", she says bored. "I'm stronger..*I flex my muscles at her*..", she hits me again. "ARM WRESTLE!",she sais like a little girl. "You're on!", I say. We take our positions over the piano. "Ready, set, go!", I yell. I try not to hurt her because she's so petite and delicate. She's trying with all her might and I cave in and let her win. But before I could my phone wrings. I got a text that read, "Ally came between us, now tell her to meet me and my girls at the mall tomorrow!..Toodles Austin-Boo" I hurry up and cover up the text but Ally gives me a confused look.."What's wrong?" I say..,"Why would something be wrong..yeahhh..nothing at all." She takes my phone out of my hand and reads my text. She get's really mad. "Austin, does this blonde chick and her friends want to fight me!" I say, "Guess so, but I know you're going to be the bigger person and ignore her..right?", she nodds. We both smile at each other but her's is mysterious and devious. "Oh no, what are you up to!", I ask nervously at Ally. "Oh nothing...",she says in a sneaky manner. She grabs her phone and leaves a voice mail on Trish's answering machine, "Trish, It's Ally..meet me at the mall tomorrow between 2-4!" She hangs up and giggles. "Ally..you said you weren't going to do nothing!", I say hesitantly. "Yeaaah..but I didn't say Trish couldn't!",she sais innocently.

"I guess we'll stay here again tonight?", she sais."Yeah sure, just let me text my parents and see if there okay with it. "They said yeah!", I say tiredly. Ally goes back to the closet and makes our bed on the floor again. It was comfy and all it's just that there's not enough blankets for the two of us. So we have to cuddle. Now that I think about it, it's a win-lose situation. I lay down first then Ally lays next to me in my arms.

**2 HOURS LATER**

**STILL AUSTIN'S P.O.V**

I awoke and felt Ally was gone. I wake up tiredly. I blink and see her sitting with her head in her hands. "Ally, lay down and go to sleep.", I say tiredly. "I can't sleep!", she sais scared. "What's wrong..?", I say trying to comfort her. "You're going to laugh when I tell you but I've been afraid of the dark since I was about 4 and I'm 16 now.", she sais while her eyes are getting watery. I hold my hands out for her to come to cuddle with me. She lays down next to me while I wrap my arms around her tightly. "I gotcha..don't worry!", I say pressing my lips on hers. She smiles. I get up to turn out the lights and leave a nightlight on in the shape of and "A". I begin to hum the melody in her ear again which I named, "Ally's lullaby". As soon as I got done humming it, she was out like a light. Now it was time for me to get some rest. I layed there as I put myself to sleep in my thoughts about how bad tomorrow was going to be.I can't let Ally and Trish fight this blonde chick over me!

**A/N: WOOOOO! THAT WAS CHAPTER 4. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND ANSWERS TO THE DAILEY CHAPTER QUESTION IN THE COMMENT BOX! AGAIN I DONT OWN ANYTHING...PLEASE LOOK UP "bella's lullaby on youtube!" UNTIL CHAPTER 5..PEACE! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**ALLY'S LULLABY**

**A/N: DANG IT! IM ALWAYS ON CAPS LOCK WHEN IT COMES TO THE STORY! CHAPTER 5 IS HEREEEE! PPL HAVE BEEN GIVING ME AWSOME REVIEWS..THANK YOU SO MUCH! I DONT KNOW HOW LONG I SHOULD KEEP GOING! BUT HECK YEA IT IS FUN WRITING FOR YOU GUYS! PLEASE THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I UPDATE..I PROMISE! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING...NOTHING...NOTHING! ON WITH THE DANG STORY ALREADY! GEEZ YA DON'T GOTTA YELL ;p**

**AUSTIN'S P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning, my eyes were some what still shut. I then remembered what had happened last night with the text from the "blonde chick". I see Ally cuddled up next to me with my jacket. *So cute*, I think to myself. I then had to come up with a plan to stop this fight from escelading. I quietly get up trying my best not to disturb Ally. I get up and grab my phone I text Dez.

Austin: Dez! Look man..if I need you to meet me at the mall today around 2-4!

Dez:What's the problem?

Austin:Umm...it's a long story..plz just b there..!

Dez: kk

I then walk back over and lay back down, but Ally wakes up. "Austin, what time is it?",she asked while yawning and stretching. "Ummm...around twelve." She stands up and throws her hair up into a messy bun as usual. "Ally..please don't do this today! You know what you're getting yourself into!" She gives me a confused look. "I didn't say I was going to do anything..I said Trish was!",she said in a frustraded tone. I sigh and hope for the best. We cleaned up the area where we had been sleeping. Ally straightens herself up a little. I run my hand through my hair to give it the usual messy look. We look at each other for a moment. It kind of turns into an akward stairing contest. After a moment she finally blinks while rubbing her eys. I say vicoriously, "HAHA I WIN!" She stomps her foot on the ground playfuly. We laugh. She says, "Well, there's no sence in opening up...we gotta big day today!" I groan and follow her out of Sonic Boom. We go to the mall where we eventually caught up with Dez and Trish just as planned. "So, Ally what did you want to meet me here so egerly for?", asked Trish in a questionable tone. "Yeah, Austin..whats wrong?",asked Dez. Ally sais, "Trish..I need you to handle a girl.." just before Ally could finish her sentence Trish started rubbing her hands together like an evil villen. "Say no more..where is she!", said Trish! "She's not here yet we'll have to wait..!",said Ally.

I motioned for Dez to walk with me to the consetion stand so we could talk in private. "Dude..Trish is gonna beat the leaving potatoes out of that girl if we don't stop her!",warned Dez. "I know..that's why I needed you!, How about just as there about to fight..I yell Robert Pattinson and you run like a celebrity till EVERYONE chases you!" Dez's face light up like a Christmas tree. "Yeaaa!", said Dez. We did our signature handshake with our, "WHADDUPPP!"

Dez and I get back from the make-up store. He truly looks like a celebrity. All the way from the shades to the clothes. If I didn't know him I'd think he was really famous. But uh oh..time to start plan ruin the fight! The "blonde chick" and her "girls" walk in trying to look feirce. She had about three girls with her. They were skinny and looked like sea chimps. I have to say If I weren't gonna try to break this fight up...Trish could take them! "Yo...nappy head Dawson!", yelled the blonde calling out Ally. Ally turned around and gasped. Trish stepped infront of Ally making the girls look at her up and down with a loud and squeeky, "EEW!" "THAT'S IT!",yelled Trish.

**TRISH'S P.O.V**

"THAT'S IT!",I yelled. Once I yelled I blacked out meaning there was no controlling me. I jumped ontop of the "blonde chick" and pinned her down. "NO ONE THREATENS MY BFF AND CALLS ME EEWW WHEN YOUR AS UGLY AS A PUFFER FISH..WAIT NO THATS AN INSULT TO PUFFER FISHES EVERYWHERE!",I scrame at her. People gathered around fist pumping and yelling FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! She was clawing at my hair and scratching and biting..typical girl scrap fight. I just waited till she was out of breath to get her. I got my hand ready, and WHAP went my hand. It made instant contact with her face. She got up holding her cheek. "I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT...O.M.G NOW YOUR MINE!" She chased me around the foodcourt. I was way faster than her. She got ontop of me and again started pulling my hair. So I got a hand full of her hair and tangled it in "BILLL"S SURF SHOP" doors. She was trying to untangle her hair when I walked over to the other girls. They had already ran away before the fight. I grabbed Ally's wrist and pulled her over to the "blonde chick" and made her apollogize. "APOLLOGIZE NOW!" "Or what?", she said sarcasticly. I raised my hand as If I were about to slap her. "ALRIGHT..fine I won't mess with any of you ever again!", yelled the girl. We walked away victoriously.

**ALLY"S P.O.V**

I walked over to Austin and hugged him...but he didn't hug back. He stepped back and said, "You really embarrased me Ally...you really did." He looked down and shook his head walking away. I ran after him yelling, "AUSITN..AUSTIN WAIT!"

**MEANWHILE WITH TRISH AND DEZ!**

**TRISH'S P.O.V**

I walked over to Dez..who suprisingly didn't look like a whack-a-doodle as ussual. I look at him up and down. He looked at me and smiled. "Nice fight!" I smiled to him and said, "Nice look." He smiled again.

**DEZ'S P.O.V**

I was starting to think how cute Austin and Ally are together but after what just happend who knows..anyways...I thought about how cute Trish looked durring the fight. I know right..a guy like me with a girl like Trish. I daydreamed about how she could protect me from all the evil ginger bread men. She snapped infront of my face knocking me back to reality.."I said let's go get a bite to eat!", she yelled giggling. I smiled and we entwined arms and headed off.

**A/N: FINALLY A GREAT CLIFFY TO KEEP YOU GUYS ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS..REVIEW AND ILL UPDATE A.S.A.P! BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL START OFF WITH AUSITN AND ALLY..BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH TRISH AND DEZ..COME BACK FOR CHAPTER 6 TO FIND OUT! UNTIL THEN! LATER GATER! AGAIN I OWN NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's Lullaby: Chapter 6**

**A/n: I haven't been on in a while cuz I've been kinda sick latley but here's Chapter 6 as promised...please stay tuned and keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Austin..Austin...please wait up!", I yell running after Austin. I see him run into Sonic Boom and up into the practice room and he locks the door. I press my hand lightly against the door beggining to cry. He must have heard me because he opened the door and saw me. He whipered very softly,"Ally..." I begin to cry even more and he take me into a comforting hug. He placed both arms around my waist while I am pressed into his chest still crying. He lets go and walks back into the practice room rubbing the back of his neck. I follow him. He sits against the wall and I walk and sit next to him with my head on his shoulder. "Why'd you have to do it Ally..?", he whispers. "I don't know I was jelous..", I begin to cry a little bit more. He takes his hand and wiped my tears. He sits me on his lap and pulls me into his chest. He rocks me back and fourth. "So..you're not mad anymore..?" I ask softly. He shakes his head no. I look up in releif. He takes my hand we walk back to the mall in silence.

We arrive back at the mall and we walk over to the "blonde chick" who still was trying to untwine her hair from Billl's Surf Shop doors. Me and Austin help her untwine her hair. Austin says,"You were really stupid to insult my girlfriend knowing that she has an uncontrolable Latino friend." I look at Austin because he's never labled me as his girlfriend. Let alone we've never labled each other as that before at all. The "blonde chick just says, "sorry", and walks away slowly. Austin looks at me. I smile at him. "What?", he asked giggling. "You called me your..girlfriend.", I say blushing. I pull him in for a kiss but it quickly turns into a one on one make out session. He has his hands on my waist and my hands around his neck. Just as we were about to pull away Dez and Trish up to us and gasp. We quickly pull apart remembering that we didn't tell them about us "dating". I give Austin the "what do we do now look". Just as I was about to chew on my hair being a nervous reck, Trish and Dez both interupt saying, "Awwww!" We sigh in relief. "Since when are you two all lovey dovey?", asked Trish in shock smiling. We shrug our shoulders. Austin nudges my shoulder smiling wanting me to look at how Dez and Trish are locked arm in arm.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Anyone up for a movie night at Sonic Boom?', I ask breaking the silence. They all nod yes. "Great so we'll all meet at Sonic Boom around 9:00. Dez and Trish walk away and me and Ally walk back to Sonic Boom hand in hand.

**At Sonic Boom 9:00 at night**

**Still Austin's P.O.V**

Ally and I met Trish and Dez at Sonic Boom right on time. Ally locks the front doors before we head upstairs. When we all get upstiars I show them the movie I'd picked out. It was called, "Zombie Blood Bath". Everyone jumped in excitement but Ally. I walk over to her and wrap my hand around her waist causing her to blush. I put my chin on her shoulder and say like a baby,"PWEEEEEEASSEE!" She finally gives in and sais,"Fine, but if I'm up all night and mess my shift up tomorrow then you're gonna be sorry!" I jump like a little kid. I help Ally as she gets the blankets and pillows out of the closet. I help her as she hands me our stuff. I go and make our spot on the floor. She then hands Dez and Trish their stuff. They go and make their own comfy little spots on the floor. I push play and the movie starts. I lay down and Ally gets close to me as I wrap my arms around her waist incase she gets scared.

**41 minuits into the movie-**

**Ally's P.O.V**

The movie was really frightening causing me to hide my head under the blanket doing the same to Trish. "Awww...", sais Austin softly. I slap his arm playfuly. "It's scary...", I say. He hids me under his chin and I smile. Trish is scared as can be. Before you know it Dez waves for Trish to go cuddle with him. Trish blushes and walks and lays beside him not being scared no more. The movie is almost over and the part is comeing up to where the zombie gets cut im half causing me and Trish to jump. Dez holds Trish close to him. Yet again I nudge Austin causing him to look at them. Me and Austin giggle. Then I end up jumping and gasping. Austin covers my eyes with his hands.

**The end of the movie**

**Austin's P.O.V**

Trish and Dez are asleep next to each other. I'm partially asleep, but yet again I hear Ally awake rustling with the blankets trying to hide her head. She must have slipped away from me when I fell asleep. I wake up and pull her into my chest humming the melody that always puts her to sleep. In less then three seconds she was out like a light. I smile and fall asleep.

A/N: Sorry I couldn't put Trish's and Dez's P.O.V in this one. But remember I've been sick so I'm trying to write fast. But please keep reviewing and Chapter 7 is going to be super duper longer and have a VERY VERY BIG suprise in it! Keep tuned...Thanks..LATER


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's Lullaby Ch.7**

**A/N: WELL GUYS IM BAKK! I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER & THANKS FOR ALL THE GET WELL WISHES I APPRICIATE THEM GREATLY AND IM SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS! IF SO ITS AUTO CORRECT..!**

**DISCLAIMER: BEFORE THE DISCLAIMER ID LIKE TO ADD IN THAT I FEEL 100% BETTER..ANYWAYS I OWN NOTHING..YADDA YADDA YADDA ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I woke up and grabbed my phone next to me to check the time. It read 7:00 a.m.I blinked my eyes a couple more times to awaken myself. I glanced around the practice room and everyone was awake. They had already cleaned up their blankets and pillows. At least I don't have to do it. I tiredly stood up, rubbed my eyes and threw my hair up into a messy ponytail. I put my blankets and pillow inside the closet and headed downstairs. I almost fell down the stairs walking to the counter where I found Austin, Dez, and Trish bright eyed and wide awake. "Why didn't you guys wake me up!", I ask tiredly still yawning. "Because I didn't wanna wake my little snoring baby..", Austin said in an adorable voices wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled and turned around to kiss him which again lead to another make out session. His hands on my waist and my hands tumbling through his hair. "Eh hem!", Dez and Trish scough laughing. We turn around giggling. "Anyone up for breafast...I'm payin!", asked Dez. We all said sure. Austin was jumping like a 5 year old asking, "Will there be pancakes!" Dez shook his head. I was still laughing. I slipped my shoes on and we all head out of the doors to where ever Dez was taking us.

We soon arrive at two beutiful seperated candle light breafast tables. Trish and I are just standing there with our mouths gaping open. "Guys, close your mouth's your gonna catch flies!", said Dez. Trish playfuly slapped his arm. Dez pulled out a chair for Trish and said, "Look..will...youuu...go out with...m-me?", he asked in nervous shock. Trish again gaped her mouth open. "Y-yeah I will!", exclaimed Trish. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Dez's neck while his arms were lieing softly on her waist. Austin took my hand to the table and pulled my chair out. I nodded thanks and we sat. "Soooo...", I said braking the awkward silence. "Ally...I need to do something romantic for us..like our first date!", said Austin. I tilted my head in curiosity wondering what he had planned. "Austin..you don't have to!" "Yeah I do, after I got mad at you over nothing yesterday I gotta make it up to you.", he said kissing my lips across the table. I smiled and I got up to use the restroom. Dez got up and went to the front counter to ask something. I went to the restroom to wash my hands. I got a paper towel when I was done and threw it away. As I was walking out of the restroom I noticed Austin holding Trish's hand. She was smiling.

**Austin's P.O.V**

So Trish you think I could do this to ask Ally to be my "official" girlfriend on our first date. Trish nodded. I took her hand and looked her into the eyes and said,"Ally, I'm so sorry I haven't "officially" asked you to be my girlfriend, so will you be the light that reflects off me.."The Moon"?", I said finishing up my sentence. Trish giggled, " The Moon?" She laughed getting up to go back to her table. I think this is gonna work because I'm taking Ally to one of her favorite places, the music museum, then a romantic picnic in the Miami Central Park area. I saw Ally run past me crying in tears. "Ally..Ally!" I yelled but she kept on going. I ran out of the cafe right on behind her. I finally caught up to her and she stopped infront of a brick building. I pressed her against the building so she couldn't escape again.."Ally...what's the matter?', I say softly wiping her tears. She shakes her head sobbing. "Austin...I thought you liked "ME"!",she said softly. I then thought of how she must have seen Trish and I holding hands. "Wait..did you see me and Trish?" She shakes her head yes crying and looking down. "Ally! You got it all wrong!", I exclaim hoping she understands. "Whatever.. I thought you really liked me for myself..but you're just a player like the rest of em'.", she said angrily slipping out of my grip and walking away still crying. I slam my fist against the brick wall sighing and groaning. I walked back to the cafe to see Dez and Trish laughing and eating. "Dude, I'm going home but thanks for the breafast.", I told Dez. "What happened?",asked Trish. "Nothing...", I say while sighing and walking out of the restraunt.

**Dez's P.O.V**

"What really happened..why's he all said and where's Ally?", I said asking Trish. She just shrugged and continued sipping her coffee. She had a worried look on her face. "Do you know something...?", I ask curiosly. She shakes her head nervously. So I give her a really awkward and unusual stare. She sighs and yells, "Fine..Ally saw me and Austin holding hands! And she took it the wrong way and stormed out of the restraunt!" I gaze with my mouth open and sadly," Why were you..and...Austin holding...hands..?" She shakes her head and sais, "You're taking it the wrong way!" I sigh and get up walking out saying, "I'll go find Ally..maybe she'll like me the way you and Austin like each other. I walked to the register to pay for breafast and stormed out of the restraunt hoping to find Ally.

**Trish's P.O.V**

This is not good I keep saying to myself. I grab my phone and text Austin.

Trish: Austin..you better get to Sonic Boom quick...meet me there!  
Austin: No not now Trish I'm ruined with Ally as is.

Trish: Yea and you may be ruined with Dez to..he's probably goin to ask Ally out!

Austin didn't reply so I grabbed my bag and ran for Sonic Boom where I found Dez and Ally talking at the counter and behind me I seen Austin about to burst through the doors with me. He looked like he was gonna hurt someone..BAD...

**A/N: WELL THERE'S THE SUPRISE WHAT WILL HAPPEN! TUNE IN FOR CHAPTER 8 AND SEE AND THE SUPRISE JUST GETS BETTER..TRUST ME TRUST ME! PLZ AGAIN I DONT OWN ANYTING..PLZ REVIEW AND UNTIL NEXT TIME PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's Lullaby Ch.8**

**A/N: HEY SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY..BUT HERE IT IS...CHAPTER 8 ALREADY OMG I CANT BELIEVE IT AND THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS IT MEANS SO MUCH..ESPECIALLY YOU LOVESHIPPER! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ..ANYWAYS I OWN NOTHING..YADDA YADDA YADDA ON WITH THE STORY! THERE MAY BE A LITTLE OOC!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I ran back to Sonic Boom when I seen Dez had followed me. "Ally, I need to ask you something!", Dez yelled. He looked serious. I looked at him in curiosity. "Ally will you...", before he could finish his sentence Austin and Trish burst through the doors. Austin looked furious and sad yet on the other hand Trish looked like she wanted someone to get hurt, but she still was sad. "Dez, how could you ask her out when you know we've been bro's for god knows how long!", yelled Austin. "Yeah, how could you just blow me off when you didn't even let me tell you the whole story!",yelled Trish. "Guy's stop..were best friends don't do this!", I exclaimed. Austin looked at me when I said best friends. He looked as if he were about to cry, and Austin never cries. I was about to cry to, I mean he was flirting with Trish my bestfriend when he was supposed to be my date. "Ally...",he started, but I ran upstairs. He chased after me.

**WITH TRISH AND DEZ DOWNSTAIRS**

**TRISH'S P.O.V**

Things were quiet for minuit. I finally broke the silence by saying, "You didn't even let me finish telling you why I was holding hands with Austin and giggling." He looked at me at me and said, "Then tell me why you were flirting with him when I just now asked you out!" I just stood there quiet for a minuit. "Look, Austin was gonna ask Ally to be his "official girlfriend" by practicing asking her on me.", I yelled. Dez looked hurt. "Look, I'm sorry for not letting you tell me and I'm sorry that I was about to ask Ally out.",said Dez. "But still, why would you go ask Ally out? Do you really like her?", I ask in a whisper. He shook his head no. He then put his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Now, how can I explain this to Austin?", asked Dez. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to do. Because Austin really looked as if he wanted to fight Dez, and know Austin, he could really drop someone in a jiffy. But knowing Dez, he's kinda the weird, funny, sweet guy that doesn't take violence to the next level. I'm just hoping everything works out.

**UPSTAIRS WITH AUSTIN AND ALLY**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I chased after Ally as I seen her run upstairs. It really hurt me that I had to talk to her. "Ally...please listen to me!" She sat against the wall hugging her knees and crying. I went over to her and sat down, "Look the thing is...I know we've been sorta close for a long time then the other day we got even closer, but now I was gonna ask you to be my "official girlfriend", so I practiced asking on Trish, then you ran out before I could even explain." She looked at me drying her tears, "Really...?", she asked still sobbing a little. "Yeah, but how can we be in a relationship if you thought I'd really go behind your back with your bestfriend Trish, and some best friend Dez is going to ask you out!", I said. She looked down. It got quiet for a short moment. "So for now, can we be just friends till we've grown a little bit more trust?", I ask. She nods her head still crying. I'm about to cry as well but fight back the tears. I lean into kiss her but we both pull away and whisper, "Sorry...friend..." I nod and help her up. I dry her tears and hug her in a friendly way. We both walk down to see that Dez and Trish were sitting and talking. "Hey, Ally lets go talk in private.", said Trish walking out of Sonic Boom with Ally. Then It was just me and Dez.

**Dez's P.O.V**

It was really akward for a short moment. "Look man...I wasn't sure why I was about to ask Ally out...I was just hurt and I kinda took it the wrong way.", I say. "Ally told me everything, were cool and sorry I got all deffensive with you asking her out.", said Austin. "Yeah, and sorry I took the whole thing with you and Trish the wrong way.", I added. We did our signature hand shake with a, "WHAAAADUUUUUUP!" We both laughed then I said, "So how bout' you and Ally?" "Were just friends at the moment, how can we be in a relationship if we can't even trust each other.", said Austin in a sad tone. I patted his shoulder and insisted we go meet up with Ally and Trish.

**WITH ALLY AND TRISH**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I walked away with Trish in silence. We both arrived at the foodcourt where we had taken our seats. "Trish, Austin told me everything, I'm sorry for how I acted." She smiled softly and said, "So how are you and Austin?" I just looked down and whispered, "We're just...friends." She hugged me and said, "Ally, I'm so sorry." I just nodded and said, "It's okay, apparently we have trust issues, but it has nothing to do with what happened earlier." Austin and Dez came and walked into the foodcourt next to us where they had taken their seats. Dez sat next to Trish, while Austin tried to stay away, but I could tell we both just wanted to cry and say how sorry we are. But we're just friends, I have to keep reminding myself that.

After a few moments of everyone being quiet, Dez finally spoke up, "Movie night again to let this all blow over?" We all nodded once more. Then we all walked back to Sonic Boom, once we finally got there, I locked up and we all went upstairs. This time we had let Dez pick out the movie. "I'll get our beds ready.", I said. I went and got out our blankets and pillows. I handed Dez and Trish their stuff where they've made theirselves comfy by cuddling. I handed Austin his stuff, and then took my stuff out seperatly. Austin made his bed near the door and I made my bed by the couch. Austin layed down with his hands over his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, I could tell he's been crying. Dez handed me the movie and I put it in, it was called, "The proposal". I put the movie in and I settled down into my made bed on the floor. We all watch the movie. Trish and Dez were cuddling and Austin was watching but he threw me a few glances every once in a while, and I also returned the given glances.

**1 HOUR AND 30 MINUITS INTO THE MOVIE**

**Austin's P.O.V**

The movie was almost over, It was a very emotional movie, and that's very strange coming from a dude myslef. I kept glancing at how happy Trish and Dez were cuddling, yet on the other hand Ally and I are just friends. I threw Ally a few glances and she looked back a few times. Trish and Dez had fallen asleep, and I assumed I was about to go to sleep myelf. I layed there with my eyes closed when I woke up to see Ally hugging her knees crying softly. I knew we were both friends but that didn't mean I couldn't comfort her. I got up and walked over to her, "Ally...are you okay?", I said in a very soft tone with my hand on her arm. She wiped her tears and nodded. I knew she wasn't okay so I took her hand and stood her up to hug her. I wrapped my arms around her waist while she had her arms around my neck crying even harder. "Austin...I...cant do this!", she said crying into my chest. I stroked her hair. She pulled away and looked at me. I stared into her eyes. She hugged me once more and said, "Night Austin." She said she couldn't do this because she knew we were just friends which hurt me to see that. She went back to lay down, and I layed down as well. I started to hum the melody that I have played for her every night to put her asleep. I made sure I hummed it loud enough so she could hear it since I couldn't hold while we slept the knight away. She must have heard me because she fell asleep, and as did I.

**A/N: WELL THERE'S CHAPTER 8..SORRY I USED ALOT OF SLANG..AND SOME WORDS WERE MISPELLED. STUPID AUTO CORRECT. ANYWAYS THIS WAS A VERY, VERY EMOTIONAL CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE. I ALMOST CRIED MYSELF..LOL...WHAT WILL HAPPEN! CHECK OUT IN CHAPTER 9 COMING VERY VERY SOON! HAHA IT MAY BE TOMORROW OR AFTER TOMORROW BUT I PROMISE IT WILL BE GOOD.. PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU SO MUCH! L8R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally's Lullaby Ch.9**

**A/N: HEY GUYZ..SO I KNOW YOU ALL WANTED CHAPTER 9 SO BAD THAT IM GONNA BE THE GOOD GURL AND UPDATE! ANYWAYS HERES CHAPTER 9 HOPE YA LIKE IT OH AND PLZZZ REVIEW! :-)**

**DISCLAIMER: ..ANYWAYS I OWN NOTHING..YADDA YADDA YADDA ON WITH THE STORY! AGAIN THERE MAY BE A LITTLE OOC!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning feeling depressed. I tiredly rubbed my eyes open and saw Trish and Dez were asleep cuddling. Then I took a glance over and saw that Austin was still sleeping aswell. A tear fell down my face and I wiped it away before it could fall farther. I grabbed my song book/ diary and wrote the following:

Dear Diary,

I'm so torn that Austin thinks we have trust issues. If only he knew how bad he's hurting me right now, above all it seems like he's taking it pretty harsh to. I just miss being wrapped in his tight hugs, but we can't do that anymore because we're just friends. I've been so messed up over him the past couple day's that I couldn't even write in my own diary. Wish me the best of luck. /3

Love,

Ally Dawson, single and miserable

As I finished writing in my song book, I closed it sitting it back on the piano. I went back to my made bed on the floor and sat down crying. I hugged my knees silently letting my tears fall one by one. Obviously it wasn't silent because Austin woke up. He started to rub his eyes. I tried to wipe away my tears as fast as I could, but he seen me. It was to late, anyways my face and eyes were red and puffy. He sighed, "Ally...talk to me." I just shook my head and layed back down. He came over to me grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. I sat down against the counter with my head in my knees crying still. He sat down next to me. "Don't cry..." He said in a tired voice. He rubbed my back. I then cried into his chest while he was holding me. I couldn't help but think that this is how it should be. Me against him while he's holding me. I heard him start to cry, then he started sniffling. I looked up to see he was fake crying, he always used to do that to cheer me up. I couldn't help but smile. I then playfuly hit his arm. It got quiet for a moment, then he pulled me into a kiss. His hands once again on my waist with mine on his shoulders. He then pulls away. I look at him for another second. "Soooo...", he said akwardly. I blushed so bad that I had to look away. He couldn't stop laughing. He turned me so that I was facing him once again. "Wanna pull an all nighter again..you, me, Trish, and Dez?", he suggest not even bringing up what just happend a second ago. I nod my head yes and we kiss again. I'm so confused, I thought we had trust issues, but he's kissing me when we're supposed to be just "friends". I give him a weird look as I pull away. Then we just laugh and walk upstairs like nothing even happened.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I can't believe I just kissed her just after yesterday how we had the talk about trust issues. We walked upstairs to see Dez and Trish are awake. As Ally and I walk into the door, Trish and Dez are giving a weird stare. "What!", we yell simotaniously. "Whatcha doin?", asked Trish in her suspicious tone. We all know that Trish can tell when were lieing. Ally gives me the,"what do we do now" look. I shrug my shoulders. Trish looks at us and sais, "You and me both know that you wanna get back together!" "Trish!", yells Ally looking embarrased. I couldn't help but laugh and blush. I look over to Dez and motion for him to control Trish. Dez nods and walks over to Trish. He takes her hand and pulls her away to talk in private. Then it's just me and Ally. Great after everything that just happend. They then walk back over to us and Trish sais, "Austin, I see you have something in your coat pocket down on the floor." I squint my eyes at her trying to get her to be quiet. She just stands there. Ally looks at me and sais, "What is it, just tell me." I sigh and walk over to my jacket and grab a box. Insidet he box contains a neclase two neclases inside. It is a musicle not broken in half with two custom "A's" carved into it. I hand the box to Ally. She open's it and gasps. She looks shocked. She looks at me and sais, "Austin..." Before she could finish she's already kissing me. I'm in shock still kissing her while at the same time I'm looking over at Trish whose laughing with her arms crossed. I then smile into the kiss and Ally pulls away. "Ally..forget it." She looks at me and her smile fades. "Forget about trust issues, I trust you with all my heart.", I say and her smile returns. She looks down and blushes. I take her hand and say, "Ya know, We never did finish that breafast at the cafe. How bout we head over to eat after I ask you an important question?" She looks at me curiously. I take the neclase out of her hand and wrap it around her neck saying, "Ally, will you be my "offical" girlfriend?" She turns around to look at me after I fasten the neclase. She nods her head and kisses me. She pulls away and I take her hand and intwine our fingers. She takes the box and pulls out the seond half of the musicle note and wraps it around my neck. We begin to hold hands again. We then look at Trish who is smiling with her arms crossed saying, "My work here is done!" Dez looks at me and we do our signature handshake with a "WHAADUUP!"

"So, how bout' we go out to eat again to the cafe we never got to finish breafast at, and again I'll pay!", say's Dez. We all look at each other and smile. Although were all still in our pajamas we don't care we will still go out to eat looking like this. We don't care what anybody thinks. Trish is wearing a pair of cheetah print pajama pants with a shirt that says, "Don't bother me" on the front. Dez is wearing a pair of pajama pants that are polka dotted with yellow and green circles and a plain white T- shirt. Ally is wearing a pair of pajama pants with hearts on them and a shirt that sais, "Baby Girl" on it. I on the other hand am wearing a pair of pajama pants with footballs on it with a plain black shirt. Were all wearing slippers. We all look at each other and laugh not only because of the pajams but because of how our hair is. The girls have really frizzy messy buns and my and Dez's hair is just really messed up. But we don't care. We all laugh once more and walk out the door. Trish and Dez walk out holding hands. I take Ally's hand and whisper, "Pancakes.." She laughs and intwines our fingerers and we walk out.

**A/N: WELL THERE IT IS..HOW SWEET...BUT WAIT CHAPTER 10 IZ GONNA B AMAZING..SORRY IM GETTING LAZY PLUS IT'S GETTING REALLY LATE AT NIGHT..I BETTER GET TO BED..THE REAZON IM MISPELLING IZ CUZ IM TIRED..LOL ANYWAYS UNTIL THEN LATER**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally's Lullaby Ch.10**

**A/N: HEY GUYZ..I AM SOO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN LIKE 2-3 DAYS..I REALLY APOLOGIZE FOR IT..AGAIN THERE MAY BE SOME MISPELLING! BUT AGAIN YOUR REVIEWS HELP ME OUT SOO MUCH!**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING AS USUAL, AGAIN THERE MAY BE SOME MORE OOC AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SPELLING ERRORS! ON WITH THE STORY :D.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

We all soon arrived at the cafe and we all took our seats. Trish was next to Dez and I was sitting next to Austin. We waited patiently and a waitor came over to our table. I looked up at the waitor and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Dallas, the cute boy from the cell phone cart. Dallas looked at me and smiled then he saw that I was holding hands with Austin. He looked Austin up and down. Austin looked up at Dallas and said, "Hey, I think were ready to order now." Dallas must have tooken it the wrong way because he held up his pen and notepad in an angry motion. "When ever you're ready Moon.", said Dallas in an angry tone. "Yeah, I guess we'll just have the pancakes and some orange juice.", said Austin trying to calm down. Dallas nodded and walked away. "Austin..what was that all about?", I ask him curiously. He just shakes his head and intwines our fingers. I just go along with what hes saying and then Dallas comes over with our food. He hands Dez and Trish their pancakes and orange juice, then me, then Austin. All except for when Dallas hands Austin his orange juice, he spills it all over his lap. Austin gets up and sais, "That's it!" Dallas looks at him up and down. I get really nervous so I stand up and get infront of Austin. Austin takes a few deep breaths and sits back down after noticing how nervous I was getting. Dallas also takes a few deep breaths and sais, "Austin, I'm so sorry please go clean yourself up and I'll get you a free cup of orange juice. My treat." Austin takes his word for it and goes to the bathroom and cleans up. In the meantime Dallas smiles at me, and I smile back. "Soo..are you and Austin, like a thing now?", ask Dallas. I nod my head and smile. "Cool.", he sais in a dull tone. He must be jelous of Austin. But I'm not going to let him get in the way of mine and Austin's relationship. Austin comes walking out of the bathroom and takes his seat. Dallas hands him a new cup of orange juice and Austin sais, "Thanks man." Dallas nods and flashes me yet another smile and walks away.

Trish and Dez are acting so lovey-dovey all of a sudden. We watch as Trish feeds Dez peices of chopped up pancakes, and he holds up the orange juice so she can take a sip. "Awwww!", Austin and I say simotaniously. Trish kicks our feet under the table motioning for us to shut up. We do as she sais and Austin feeds me peices of pancakes. I return the favor and feed him back. After we are all finished we are full and are thinking of something to do today. "You guys wanna go skating?", sais Dez. We all nod our head yes. "Okay, Trish and I are going to our houses to get ready, meet us at Sonic Boom and we'll head off.", sais Dez. Trish and Dez get up and leave and Austin and I get up to go home to change.

We all meet back at Sonic Boom, and we're ready to go. I lock the doors to the store, but leave it closed assuming that we were going to have yet again another movie night. We all start to head to the roller rink.

**AT THE ROLLER RINK**

**AUSTIN'S P.O.V**

We finally arrive at the roller rink. We all go and trade our shoes in for some skates. Just after we put on our skates, we all head for the rink. Trish, Dez, and I already got the hang of it. Trish and Dez are doing backwards walks and circles around each other. On the other hand Ally is slipping and falling alot. I go over to her and offer her my hand and giggle saying, "Need some help?" She takes my hand and stands up. She starts to get the hang of it then she starts to fall again. She says, "Austin, I think I'm gonna go get some water, I'll be back." I just nod and roll over to Trish and Dez who seem to be having a tremendous time.

I look over and see Ally sitting. I take off my skates and go sit with her. "Hey, what's wrong?", I ask. She looks at me and sais, "Austin, skating just isn't my thing." I sigh and say, "Hey, you wanna get out of here and go do something else?" She smiles and nods. We go back to the front counter and exchange our skates back in for our real shoes. I texted Dez.

Austin: Dez, Ally and I left. Just letting ya know.

Dez: Kay man, but Trish is really getting the hang of this whole skating thing. ^.^

Austin:Lol, just meet us at Sonic Boom l8r, were staying there again.

Dez: Kay kay

After I got done texting Dez, Ally and I left the roller rink. We started walking around till I offered to go take a walk on the beach. Ally and I arrived at the beach. No one was there so it was just us. Thank goodness. Ally and I started walking along the shore line, I grabbed her hand and intwined our fingers. She looked at me and smiled. She rested her head on my shoulder while we were walking. "Austin, how long have you liked me?", she asked curiously. "Well, I stole your song and you stole my heart.", I said. *Wow that was lame*, I think to myslef. "Awww, Austin...!", she said while kissing me. We started to get into our ussual kissing positions with my hands on her waist and her hands around my neck. We just stood there for a few breif moments till my phone rang. It was another text and I couldn't believe my eyes.

**A/N: AGAIN IM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG. I HAD THE WORST CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK EVER BUT I CURED IT! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND I WOULD APPRECIATE REVIEWS VERY MUCH. CHAPTER 11 WILL BE UPDATED VERY SOON BUT FIRST I GOT TO GET STARTED ON A RUFT DRAFT..UNTIL THEN..PEACE OUT! :)**


End file.
